The present invention relates to subterranean operations and, more particularly, in certain embodiments, to treatment fluids comprising biowaste ash and/or kiln dust and their respective methods of use in subterranean formations.
Large amounts of biowaste are generated worldwide each year. Biowaste ash is derived from a number of sources including agricultural waste, municipal waste, waste-water treatment waste, animal waste, non-human-non-animal industrial waste, and combinations thereof. A number of different methods for disposal of biowaste have been developed, including application to surface land, composting, and landfill disposal. In addition, billions of tons of biowaste are burnt every year, resulting in tons of ashes that must be disposed.
During the manufacture of cement, a waste material commonly referred to as cement kiln dust (“CKD”) is generated. The term “CKD” is used herein to mean cement kiln dust as described herein and equivalent forms of cement kiln dust made in other ways. CKD, as that term is used herein, typically refers to a partially calcined kiln feed which is removed from the gas stream and collected, for example, in a dust collector during the manufacture of cement. Usually, large quantities of CKD are collected in the production of cement that are commonly disposed of as waste. Disposal of the waste CKD can add undesirable costs to the manufacture of the cement, as well as the environmental concerns associated with its disposal. The chemical analysis of CKD from various cement manufactures varies depending on a number of factors, including the particular kiln feed, the efficiencies of the cement production operation, and the associated dust collection systems. CKD generally may comprise a variety of oxides, such as SiO2, Al2O3, Fe2O3, CaO, MgO, SO3, Na2O, and K2O.
Spacer fluids are often used in subterranean operations to facilitate improved displacement efficiency when introducing new fluids into a well bore. For example, a spacer fluid can be used to displace a fluid in a well bore before introduction of another fluid. When used for drilling fluid displacement, spacer fluids can enhance solids removal as well as separate the drilling fluid from a physically incompatible fluid. For instance, in primary cementing operations, the spacer fluid may be placed into the well bore to separate the cement composition from the drilling fluid. Spacer fluids may also be placed between different drilling fluids during drilling change outs or between a drilling fluid and a completion brine, for example. In some instances, at least a portion of the spacer fluid may be left in the well bore annulus.
To be effective, the spacer fluid can have certain characteristics. For example, the spacer fluid may be compatible with the drilling fluid and the cement composition. This compatibility may also be present at downhole temperatures and pressures. In some instances, it is also desirable for the spacer fluid to leave surfaces in the well bore water wet, thus facilitating bonding with the cement composition. Rheology of the spacer fluid can also be important. A number of different rheological properties may be important in the design of a spacer fluid, including yield point, plastic viscosity, gel strength, and shear stress, among others.
Cement compositions may be used in a variety of subterranean operations. For example, in subterranean well construction, a pipe string (e.g., casing, liners, expandable tubulars, etc.) may be run into a well bore and cemented in place. The process of cementing the pipe string in place is commonly referred to as “primary cementing.” In a typical primary cementing method, a cement composition may be pumped into an annulus between the walls of the well bore and the exterior surface of the pipe string disposed therein. The cement composition may set in the annular space, thereby forming an annular sheath of hardened, substantially impermeable cement (i.e., a cement sheath) that may support and position the pipe string in the well bore and may bond the exterior surface of the pipe string to the subterranean formation. Among other things, the cement sheath surrounding the pipe string functions to prevent the migration of fluids in the annulus, as well as protecting the pipe string from corrosion. Cement compositions also may be used in remedial cementing methods, for example, to seal cracks or holes in pipe strings or cement sheaths, to seal highly permeable formation zones or fractures, to place a cement plug, and the like.